


给我一颗子弹

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: 8UPPERS (2010), Kanjani8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Summary: 放心，死人只玩同性恋。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Shibutani Subaru
Kudos: 5





	给我一颗子弹

门铃响了，丸山隆平放下手里的书，不紧不慢地向门边走去。  
“初次见面，丸山先生。我是Arsenal，有人叫我来杀你。”  
杀手排行榜上高居前五的Arsenal竟然不知道丸山家门口装着防盗摄像头。丸山凝视着泛着灰绿色的监视屏，站在门外的小个子留着一头及肩长发，眼神不耐烦地向下撇，左手撩起西装外套，在腰带上摸索然后定在腰侧，像是握住了什么。  
“别对着锁开枪啊，会吓到邻居的。请进，这房子里连菜刀都没有，不用防备我。”  
丸山打开门的间隙听见清脆的“咔嗒”一声，果不其然一管黑洞洞的枪口对准自己，赶在扳机扣下之前他连忙大叫“等一下！”  
枪的所有者微微歪头，眼睛从准星后面挪开。他少有地直视，而非透过准星——观察自己的猎物。一个头发微卷的男人，穿着深蓝色的粗针毛衣和灰色家居裤，黑框眼镜下面的黑眼圈有点重，他略显无奈地举起双手，神情轻松得像在开玩笑。Arsenal不禁有点好奇丸山是跟什么人结了仇。感情纠纷吗？还是欠债不还？这人看上去不像缺钱花的样子。他抬抬下巴，示意丸山继续说。  
丸山自以为很幽默地模仿电影里丑角一般的战俘做一个投降的姿势，说道：“下这个委托的人是我，初次见面，Arsenal先生。”  
杀手审视的眼神没什么起伏变化，但挑起了一边的眉毛。  
“嗯。”  
“Arsenal先生今天还有别的委托吗？”  
“暂时没有。”  
“那在完成我的委托之前，可不可以先进来喝杯茶？”  
丸山依旧高举双手，往后倒退了两步，看到对方眼神又开始往准星上瞄，又补了一句：“不用太防备我，我是个…算是作家吧，或者被世人称为’作家’的无业游民，也不是写侦探小说悬疑小说的那种。当然你的报酬，”他抿嘴，“完成任务之后立刻就会打到你帐上。”

“Arsenal先生，你要大麦茶还是咖啡？”丸山站在料理台边，侧对着“客人”喊道。  
“大麦茶，谢谢。”杀手左手握着已经上膛的手枪，坐在布艺沙发上打量着四周。房间里没什么装饰，应该放电视几的地方是一个巨大的塞得满满的书柜，茶几边沿放着一只落灰的藕荷色磨砂玻璃花瓶，散乱的稿纸从茶几落到地毯再摊到沙发上，Arsenal眯起眼睛，视野里连出一片不规则的灰白色块。丸山端着托盘走过来，看到被稿纸占掉了大部分空间的茶几之后扭头冲客人抱歉地一笑，Arsenal以为他至少会把它们从自己面前推到旁边去，但他大剌剌地直接把托盘放在了稿纸上。托盘里除了茶壶和两只小巧的茶杯，还有一个盛着蜜色液体的玻璃杯。  
Arsenal看着那只玻璃杯：“这是什么？”  
“电影里的杀手都喜欢喝威士忌。”丸山眼睛弯弯。有人说过他看起来很温和吗？Arsenal想。  
“谢谢，答对了，不过我现在不想喝。”他右手拿起茶杯抿了口茶。  
“杀手先生是左撇子吗？看你一直用左手拿枪。”  
“养成非惯用手拿枪的习惯会比较方便。”  
“原来如此。”  
丸山思忖着点点头，仿佛在投入地收看冷知识科普节目。小个子想，还是快些进入正题比较好。  
“所以丸山先生，请问你想说什么？你后悔了吗？”  
“没有后悔，不过临死之前我想和人说说话。我上一次开口说除了’您好’’谢谢’和’再见’以外的话，还是半个月前和我的责任编辑。”丸山也喝了口茶，把茶杯搁在了稿纸上。他像是突然想起了什么一样把茶杯拿起来，饶有兴致地注视着稿纸上被热茶的温度烫出的浅浅的圆形，又放下。  
“以前接过这样的委托吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那，都是些什么样的人来找你呢？”  
“和你一样在网上预约。”杀手放在枪柄上的手指抬起又落下，转了话锋。“我不知道，我要对客户信息保密。”  
“那你不好奇我为什么要下这样的委托吗？”Arsenal看着说话人，他在开口前脸上会先浮起浅浅的笑意，没有刻板印象中作家的冷淡倨傲，一张随波逐流的狸猫脸。  
不过精怪故事里的狸猫是非常狡猾的动物。  
“你很想讲吗？”  
“对啊。”  
“那好吧。”杀手在心里大声调侃自己：居然还能兼职当回神父——这场面仿佛在听临终告解。  
不过他这样的人以后是要下地狱的吧。

丸山隆平是一位年少成名的作家，他的第一部作品就拿了新人奖，在文学批评界得到了审慎而克制的赞美，上过几个月畅销榜，靠版税能过日子。  
——然后他就再也没有写出任何值得被认可的东西来。他的处女作多次再版，印在腰封上的宣传语“xxx批评家称他是冉冉升起的文坛明日之星”（其实该批评家没直接说过这话）等待了无数个明日，终于悻悻换下。  
“我等待了好几年下一个明日。”丸山隆平舒适地靠在沙发里，他说这些的时候脸上的表情像在讲别人的故事，或者解释下一本小说的大纲。  
第四本，也是最后一本书只卖出去了一千本，丸山充分怀疑这其中还有老家的家人一连买了几十本用来送人这样的“亲情支持”。编辑建议他换个笔名，去写印成文库本薄利多销的官能小说，“你总要吃饭的，何况不写点东西笔会废掉的”。  
丸山没问，写这种东西就不会废掉了吗？  
“你说好笑不好笑，我写的官能小说也没有哪一本卖得过处女作的。”  
Arsenal不觉得哪里好笑，坦白说他自己都不记得上次翻开不是漫画的书是什么时候。  
“所以你就想死？还花钱找人来杀你？亏不亏啊。”  
“……我没有自杀的勇气。我恐高不敢跳楼，也不会用刀，割腕可能根本找不到该切的那条血管，上吊听说会大小便失禁啊……好恶心。”狸猫脸皱成一团。“被人杀掉的话，你会为了掩盖痕迹而帮我善后的吧。”  
“我只是一个杀手，不是丧葬公司啊。”Arsenal失笑，拿起杯子喝了口茶。“不考虑换个职业吗，比如杀手？现在我们都不用刀改用手枪了，门槛不算特别高，我个人是觉得没有当作家高——虽然做到顶尖也有点难。”杀手眨眨眼，丸山看了一眼他放在左侧大腿上的手枪。  
“那我岂不就会和你成了同行。”  
丸山轻快地笑笑，嘴唇下方的痣狡黠地起伏，有一瞬间Arsenal错觉他会从什么地方掏出一把枪。（当然没有。）  
他一瞬间收敛了笑意，像是在喃喃自语：  
“可我只会做这个啊……我好像还得了点写小说的后遗症。”  
“后遗症？”Arsenal想起自己在这行唯一的前辈，后来被自己脑海中的枪声吵得难以入睡，那些射出去的子弹像是调转了一百八十度，在生命的最后一个月里全部打在了他身上，留下无数不可见的弹孔。  
作家能有什么后遗症？

“子弹飞出枪口的那一刻，你会感到有一些东西在离开你吗？我想是不会吧，我也不知道你迄今为止的职业生涯中打出过几十颗——还是几百颗子弹。可每完成一部作品，我就会感觉一部分的自己离开了我。很多人的第一部作品实际上都是半自传体，我也不例外，可写完之后我像是真的和那一部分记忆道别了……我甚至需要翻自己写的书去揣摩我自己当时的想法。最后我放弃了，半夜翻拣那些旧帐的时候我决定代入那本书的角色里和自己最像的那个，假装那些就是我曾经做过的事、在心里有过的独白。”  
丸山喝了一口他给杀手先生倒的酒，眼神茫然地停在了窗外的一片云上。  
“我不明白，这是病吗……”Arsenal被自己陌生的声音吓了一跳，他抓起杯子，把已经凉掉的茶一口喝光。再开口时，他觉得和自己的声音亲近了一些。  
“也许回忆也没有那么重要。我就不怎么回忆过去，不然晚上要做噩梦的，哈。”杀手张了张嘴，没有提起那些枪声。  
“人还是需要回忆的，作家尤其需要。有些写作者会刻意去当一个很好的倾听者，转头把这段故事改头换面写下来，简直就是记忆小偷。”  
那岂不是有点像杀手，Arsenal想。看人时用一种草丛中的猎豹那样的视角，对同类下手时抛弃一部分同理心。他想喝一口作家先生倒给他的威士忌，可杯子现在被丸山握在手里，圆润的倒梯形，杯子里残留的橙黄色像落在富士山上的夕阳。  
燃烧着自己，用余温灼伤观者目光的夕阳。前辈说烈酒是一种便携燃料。  
“……写完上一本小说之后我失忆更严重了。那是一个爱情故事，有一部分故事以我的上一段恋情为原型。写完初稿二次修改的时候我有点恍惚，我真的和那个人恋爱过吗？还是这只是我一厢情愿的幻觉？又或者，其实我们没有分手？”  
“那你去问她啊。就算你们删了对方所有的联系方式，找一个故人也不难。”  
“我想，只要我不去问，答案就永远悬浮在那里。如果我们分手分得很难看的话，我宁可不要那个结果。现在的我处于恋爱与失恋的叠加状态，不是在恋爱，也不是不在恋爱。”模糊的笑意浮上丸山的眼睛。  
“在恋爱的时候寂寞到想要和自己雇来的杀手倾诉，是一种常态吗？”  
“世间有许多种爱情的样态，天天黏在一起的恋人也会感到寂寞——我想再冷酷的职业杀手都无法拒绝，一个和记忆走失的人的最后告解吧。”  
作家把目光收回到身旁的人身上，Arsenal有一双略显神经质的大眼睛，正盯着桌上的稿纸看。丸山喝光了玻璃杯里剩下的威士忌。  
“我说完了，也准备好了，开始吧。”

丸山隆平闭上眼，尽量保持呼吸平稳，张开了手臂，像是在等待一个拥抱。  
他在心里复诵零落的语句：我虽然行过死荫的幽谷……  
他等来了一个吻。他错觉这个深吻带着火药味，不过更有可能，也多半是烟味。丸山想，自己满嘴酒气，不是一个很好的接吻对象。  
紧贴的唇瓣终于分开的时候丸山睁开了眼睛，忍不住问：“Arsenal先生，你是不是来之前喝了点酒，还是说你想再喝点？”  
“不用。”  
酒精被烟点燃了。据说有人喜欢把雪茄在威士忌里泡过再抽，很难说这是耽于享乐还是但求速死。  
在喘息的间隙，丸山俯下身，在身下那人的耳边轻声低语：“你知道的吧，高潮是男性最不设防的时刻，现在你可以动手了。”语气和刚才聊天时一样带着笑意。  
杀手隐隐有一种自己的专业素养被轻视了的感觉，翻了个白眼，把腿架在了丸山光裸的背上。  
于是丸山继续用力，然后在几小时前应该已经杀掉了自己的人体内颤抖，温热的体液和刚刚Arsenal自己流出来的，已经接触到空气开始变凉的那些，在杀手的股间相遇，然后一起坠落。  
Arsenal想抽一根烟，可是丸山说家里没有打火机。  
“如果我真的动手了，会怎么样？”  
“我会死在你的身上——这算你职业生涯中的高光时刻吗。”  
“这算哪门子高光时刻啊？！就算是我也会有心理阴影的吧！……那还不如一起死掉算了，真的。”  
“那也不错，可以在天堂里继续。”  
“上帝会允许吗？”  
“当然，那天下了委托之后，在梦里上帝告诉我，死人只玩同性恋。”


End file.
